Missing moments 3ème partie : Open
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Traduction de open, de lavender BrownMissing moments pendant le 6ème tome. Que s'estil passé à l'infirmerie ?


**Ron and Hermione: Missing Moments**

_**Open**_

Hermione croisa les doigts tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème année. La pièce était mal éclairée et les lits de ses camarades de classe étaient inoccupés. Elle soupira de soulagement et se dépêcha d'entrer. Elle se brossa les dents et se lava le visage rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face à Lavande ce soir. Pas ce soir.

Hermione retira sa robe de sorcière, son jean et son pull et enfila une chemise de nuit avant de se glisser rapidement sous les couvertures. Lorsque sa tête heurta son oreiller et qu'elle ferma les yeux, son esprit se remplit d'images qui défilaient, elle ne voyait plus que le visage de Ron.

Elle se força à garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. C'était comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait ce mois-ci : pleurer. Pleurer l'épuisait, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait encore le faire, et pourtant, les larmes la menaçaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle abandonna, ouvrant les yeux et les laissant couler jusque dans ses cheveux.

Même les yeux ouverts, elle le voyait. Ses cheveux lui retombant sur le front. Son visage, si pâle, si jeune et l'air si vulnérable une fois endormi. D'autres images s'emparèrent de son esprit, des visions de lui, accroché au visage de Lavande, l'embrassant ou la dévorant. Hermione referma les yeux et secoua la tête, mais les larmes coulaient à flots. Elle vit Ron à nouveau, cette fois dans le bureau de Slughorn, le visage bleuté, les mains portés à sa gorge, s'étouffant, puis s'écroulant sur le sol, agonisant…mourant…

Hermione se retourna et laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé.

_Ron a failli mourir._

Ces quatre mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'elle était assise à son chevet.

_Ron a failli mourir._

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Tout lui faisait mal. Les choses que Ron lui avait dites, les choses qu'il avait faites, il avait été cruel, elle pensait qu'ils avançaient enfin un peu, ils s'étaient embrassés une fois bon sang, et ensuite il avait été odieux avec elle, et ensuite, il s'était mis avec Lavande.

Les épaules d'Hermione se mirent à trembler en repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait souhaité, ces derniers mois, voir Ron disparaître. Combien de scénarios s'était-elle créé, le voyant disparaître tel de la fumée. Toujours, elle se sentait triomphante. Victorieuse.

_Ron a failli mourir._

De nouvelles pensées l'assaillirent, toutes basées sur la même idée : que Ron était vraiment mort. Que Harry n'avait pas trouvé le bézoard à temps pour le sauver. Qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour n'y trouver que les Weasley et Harry, les Weasley pleurant sur son corps, et Harry la regardant, les yeux vides et apeurés, sa voix rauque lui annonçant « Ron est mort. Quelqu'un l'a empoisonné. »

Hermione enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, pleurant silencieusement quelques minutes, lorsqu 'elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

Rapidement, elle ravala ses sanglots et fit semblant de dormir.

- …n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'a pensé à me prévenir ! disait Lavande d'une voix forte.

- Chuuuut ! siffla Parvati. Hermione dort.

- Oh, vraiment ? continua Lavande, sans baisser le ton. Je parie qu'elle était au courant pour Ron. Je parie même qu'elle lui a déjà rendu visite !

Hermione lutta pour ne pas que sa respiration change de rythme. La sensation familière d'un poids dans l'estomac lui revint. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait mépriser Lavande Brown. Oh, bien sur, elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues si bien que ça – et l'année précédente, cette pimbêche avait cru tout ce que racontait La Gazette du Sorcier au sujet des « mensonges » de Harry (ce qui rendait le fait que Ron fourrait sa langue dans sa bouche encore plus répugnant) – mais maintenant…Hermione méprisait Lavande de tout son être. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de détester autant quelqu'un, et que la seule raison pour laquelle elle la méprisait réellement était parce-qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Mais le côté émotionnel de son cerveau gagnait à chaque fois. Lavande n'était rien d'autre qu'une salope avec une grosse tête, Lavande n'était qu'une insulte au genre féminin, Lavande ne méritait qu'une longue vie misérable…

- Peut-être que je devrais la réveiller, dit Lavande.

Hermione l'entendit alors marcher vers elle.

- Non ! dit Parvati furieusement. Bon sang, Lav, laisse-la un peu tranquille !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Lavande d'un ton sec. Tu sais comment elle est avec lui-

- Mon problème, répondit Parvati, c'est que j'en ai assez de ces idioties entre toi et Hermione. J'en ai marre d'être au milieu. Tu es avec Ron, non ? Tu as gagné. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en vanter auprès d'Hermione, bon sang.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Parfois, elle appréciait vraiment Parvati.

Il y eut ensuite un reniflement.

- Je n'essaye pas de m'en vanter auprès de qui que ce soit, dit Lavande. C'est juste que...

Elle s'arrêta et se mit soudain à sangloter.

_Oh, pour l'amour du ciel._

- Lav, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parvati avait l'air clairement exaspéré.

- Je pense…Je pense que Ron…ne s'intéresse plus à moi ! gémit Lavande. Parvati la calma de nouveau.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, essayant de ne pas sourire. Essayant de ne pas espérer.

- Lav, assieds-toi, ordonna Parvati, et Hermione les entendit s'asseoir sur le lit de Parvati. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Ron n'est plus intéressé ?

- C'est juste que… Lavande renifla, …il…il ne passe plus de temps avec moi, c'est tout. Et c'est comme ça depuis Noël. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu porter mon cadeau de Noël !

_J'imagine à quoi doit ressembler un cadeau de Lavande._

- Peut-être qu'il le garde pour des occasions spéciales, suggéra Parvati.

- Il ne m'a emmenée nulle part le jour de la St-Valentin !

_Vraiment ? C'est intéressant._

- On ne pouvait aller nulle part le jour de la St-Valentin, tu te souviens ? répondit Parvati. Il n'y avait pas de visite à Pré-au-Lard.

- Il aurait pu faire quelque chose ! se plaignit Lavande. Même pas un petit mot, alors que moi je lui ai écrit un poème…

_Je vais vomir. Par la barbe de Merlin, comme si Ron pouvait écrire des petits mots d'amour._

- Peut-être qu'il est occupé, suggéra à nouveau Parvati, même si elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Occupé, répéta Lavande d'un air dégoûté. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout un tas de devoirs et des entraînements de Quidditch.

- Et bien, c'est sûrement le cas, dit Parvati.

- Mais pas tout le temps ! protesta Lavande. Regarde, aujourd'hui ! C'est son anniversaire et il n'est même pas venu me voir ! Et personne ne prend la peine de me dire ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Et bien, c'était…un sacré choc, affirma Parvati. Je suis sure que tout le monde paniquait et que les gens ont…oublié.

Lavande ricana.

- Oui, bien sur. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait gardé cinq minutes pour moi. J'ai essayé de l'inviter pour une promenade l'autre jour mais il m'a dit qu'il devait retourner dans son dortoir pour s'entraîner à transplaner.

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher ; elle gloussa.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Hermione ?

Hermione transforma rapidement son gloussement en soupir et se retourna sous ses couvertures, les yeux toujours fermés. Pour crédibiliser la chose, elle marmonna « Viktor… »

- Ah, dit Parvati, et Hermione pouvait l'entendre sourire, pas étonnant qu'elle glousse dans son sommeil vu qu'elle doit rêver de Viktor Krum…

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Lavande d'une voix forte. Il vaut mieux qu'elle rêve de Krum plutôt que de mon _petit-ami_ !

- Chuuuut ! ordonna à nouveau son amie.

- Désolée, répondit-elle, sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

- Tu ne penses pas…Tu ne penses pas qu'il va rompre avec moi, pas vrai ?

_Mon Dieu, je l'espère bien._

- Non, répondit Parvati, un peu trop vite. Il est peut-être vraiment occupé, comme il l'a dit. Et transplaner c'est vraiment difficile. Nous, on n'en sait rien, on n'a pas l'âge pour suivre les cours, mais j'ai entendu Neville en parler.

- Tout est difficile pour Neville. dit Lavande d'une voix cassante.

Hermione faillit se relever brusquement pour jeter un sort sur Lavande.

- D'autres personnes ont dit que c'était difficile, continua Parvati, ennuyée. Même Harry, et lui il l'a déjà fait. Enfin, c'était un transplanage d'escorte, mais même.

- Moi je te le dis, ça n'a rien à voir, continua obstinément Lavande. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il…ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec moi. C'est comme... C'est comme s'il ne voulait plus être avec moi, comme s'il se trouvait des excuses.

Sa voix redevint larmoyante.

- C'est comme s'il m'évitait.

_HA !_

Il y eut une longue pause. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration, et souffla lentement.

- Lavande, commença Parvati, d'un ton qui annonçait quelque chose de désagréable. Peut-être…peut-être que Ron se sent un peu…surmené.

- Surmené ? demanda Lavande. Par ses cours et le Quidditch ?

- Non, répondit Parvati d'une voix hésitante. Et bien…tu vois…peut-être que Ron a juste besoin…d'un peu d'espace.

- De l'espace ?

_Oui, de l'espace, l'endroit d'où tu viens !_

- C'est juste que tu m'as dit que tu avais l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui avant, et maintenant tu me dis qu'il t'évite…

- Alors c'est ça ! couina Lavande. Il va rompre avec moi !

- Chuuuut ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! insista Parvati. Ecoute, les garçons…tu sais comment ils sont, Lav. Ils ont tout de suite peur quand les relations deviennent trop sérieuses. Alors ils s'éloignent un peu. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'ils veulent rompre, c'est juste… et bien… des fois ils ont besoin de faire une pause.

- Une pause?

_Oui, oui! Une pause définitive, pitié!_

- Oui, pour respirer, expliqua Parvati. Peut-être que Ron a besoin d'un peu d'espace, c'est tout. Ca arrive tout le temps. Quand une histoire commence c'est toujours passionné et tu passes chaque moment de la journée avec le garçon avec qui tu es et ensuite…les choses se calment un peu.

- Tu crois…Tu crois que c'est ce qui se passe ?

- Absolument, continua Parvati, d'une voix de moins en moins convaincante, mais Hermione pouvait presque voir Lavande avaler ses paroles. Et à mon avis, ce genre de choses ne fait pas de mal. Il ne faut pas trop s'attacher à un garçon. Ca les énerve, et puis, c'est toujours mieux pour les filles d'avoir de l'indépendance tu sais. Il ne faut pas que le garçon pense que tu as trop besoin de lui.

- Est-ce que j'étais comme ça ? demanda Lavande, horrifiée.

_Oh non, pas du tout. Tu le collais à la manière d'un lierre grimpant._

- Et bien…Peut-être un peu. admit Parvati. Et aussi…tu devrais éviter de l'appeler « Ron Ron » en public.

_Non, tu crois ?_

- Donc, selon toi, je devrais juste le laisser respirer et éviter les surnoms ? récapitula Lavande.

- Oui, répondit Parvati. C'est ça.

- Et si…et si j'étais sur le point de, tu sais, lui dire que j'aimerais aller plus loin ? demanda Lavande. Tu vois…

Hermione se sentait mal.

- Lavande, dit Parvati, et Hermione sut qu'elle secouait la tête. Aie un peu de respect envers toi, tu veux ? Alors quoi, tu veux lui offrir un peu de bon temps pour qu'il reste ? Coucher pour le garder ? Enfin ! Tu veux qu'il s'intéresse juste à ça ?

Hermione se sentait _vraiment_ malade.

- Et bien…

- Je te le dis, il faut jouer les hors-d'atteinte, dit fermement Parvati.

_Oh, oui, écoute-la. Joue les hors-d'atteintes et Ron t'oublieras._

- Ma mère dit toujours ça, marmonna Lavande.

- C'est un bon conseil, dit Parvati.

- Je déteste ça quand elle a raison, grogna Lavande. Mais… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, je suppose que si je fais ça, je manquerais à Ron, pas vrai ? Et il va rester à l'infirmerie toute la semaine alors ça veut dire que quand j'irai le voir, il ne pourra pas m'éviter.

- C'est juste, concéda Parvati.

- Merci Parvati ! dit Lavande, à nouveau de bonne humeur. Bon, je suis épuisée. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour mon teint si je vais voir Ron demain.

- Demain ?

- Evidemment, il dormait quand j'y suis allée. Donc la visite de ce soir ne compte pas.

- …D'accord… dit Parvati, d'une voix abattue.

Hermione les entendit encore discuter. Cette fois Parvati parlait de Dean, mais elle n'écoutait plus. Elle avait encore en tête ce que Lavande avait raconté.

Etait-ce possible ? Ron pouvait-il être en train de se lasser ?

Son côté moral lui disait que Ron ne quitterait pas Lavande pour autant. Mais son côté logique lui disait que Lavande exagérait sûrement et que, de toute façon, la dernière fois qu'Hermione les avait vus ensemble, il ne semblait pas que Ron avait l'intention de la quitter.

_Non, tu penses à la dernière fois où tu les as vus s'entravaler, pas la dernière fois où ils étaient ensemble._

_C'était pendant le petit-déjeuner, hier matin. Et…ils ne se sont pas parlés du tout ! Et…ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça. Elle s'accroche à lui mais on dirait que, lui, ça l'ennuie !_

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se força à se calmer. Elle avait 1000 raisons de ne pas espérer. La première était qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois ; la deuxième était que même si Ron montrait effectivement moins d'intérêt à sa petite amie, cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il n'était plus intéressé.

_Mais il a prononcé mon nom pendant son sommeil. A l'infirmerie… Il a dit mon nom…_

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment plus. Elle n'était qu'une loque. Les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de devenir complètement folle étaient son travail scolaire et Harry. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé, et tout ça parce-que Ron…avait failli mourir.

Elle fixa le plafond. Parvati et Lavande s'étaient déjà couchées sans se rendre compte qu'elle était bien réveillée. Elle continuait de réfléchir et toutes ses pensées la ramenaient à son point de départ : _Ron avait failli mourir. _

Il avait failli disparaître pour toujours.

Elle repensa à ce qui se passait l'automne précédent, lorsque quelque chose commençait à s'installer entre eux. Finalement, après des mois et des mois de signaux ratés et de malentendus, Ron ne comprenant toujours rien à ses signaux ; après ce baiser au Terrier, interrompu par l'arrivée de Fleurk ; après un deuxième baiser dans le train pendant une patrouille en tant que préfets et un troisième le soir des essais pour le poste de gardien, il ne l'avait toujours pas invitée. Finalement, Hermione avait pris le taureau par les cornes et l'avait invité, et il semblait que les choses allaient bien se passer pour eux. Et ensuite, Ron était devenu soudainement et inexplicablement froid envers elle, et puis il y eut cette horrible soirée : le voir avec elle, le voir l'embrasser elle. Lui envoyer des canaris. S'en suivirent des semaines et des semaines sans lui parler et sans le regarder. Désirant sans raison qu'il disparaisse, qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et qu'il ne la force plus à le regarder. Que tout disparaisse : ses stupides tâches de rousseur, ses stupides cheveux roux, ses stupides mains viriles, ses stupides yeux bleus, son stupide sourire et tout ce qu'il avait de stupide qu'elle adorait.

Ce n'était que maintenant, dans le noir de sa chambre, en sachant que Ron était plus bas à l'infirmerie, en sachant qu'il avait failli être tué, qu'elle pouvait voir ce que serait sa vie sans Ron. Un Ron éteint, nul part en vue, comme s'il avait bel et bien disparu pour toujours.

Elle avait encore mal à la gorge et recommença à pleurer en silence. Tout lui retombait dessus à présent. Elle savait que ce n'était pas grave s'il lui avait brisé le cœur, ce n'était pas grave qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé pendant des semaines. Que les choses soient différentes par la suite, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il soit là et qu'il ne parte pas. Qu'elle puisse voir ses stupides cheveux et ses stupides tâches de rousseur, ses yeux et son sourire, même si c'était une autre fille qui pouvait toucher ces cheveux, embrasser ces tâches de rousseur, et regarder ces yeux et ce sourire. Il fallait qu'il sache, une fois pour toutes, qu'elle ne le détestait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le détester, et que même s'ils ne pouvaient plus jamais être amis, il fallait qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

Elle inspira profondément. Ses larmes s'estompaient enfin et la douleur dans sa poitrine cessait. Elle sentit le sommeil la tirailler, et étrangement, un sourire vint recouvrir ses lèvres. C'est drôle comme prendre des décisions la calmaient, même si cette décision était effrayante, sans garanties et extrêmement risquée.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, Ron fut le seul à peupler ses rêves, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ca lui avait pris une bonne partie de la journée pour rassembler son courage, mais à 4h de l'après-midi, Hermione sentit ses pieds la conduire à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait comme vide à l'intérieur, comme si elle n'avait que de l'air en elle. Ce n'était pas une impression agréable. Au contraire, elle se sentait comme malade.

Elle avait atteint les portes de l'infirmerie mais au moment de les ouvrir, elle s'ouvrirent brusquement. Harry et Ginny sortirent : ils souriaient tous les deux et Ginny était au beau milieu d'une phrase lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hermione.

- Salut ! dit Harry, légèrement surpris.

- Salut, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Est-ce que…Est-ce que Ron est réveillé ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Tu veux le voir ?

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement.

- D'accord… continua Harry. Et bien... Je suis sur qu'il sera content.

- Tu crois ? dit Hermione, détestant la touche de désespoir dans sa voix.

- C'est sur, dit Harry. Hermione remarqua que Ginny n'avait pas parlé et qu'elle semblait troublée.

- Très bien, dit Hermione, en regardant alternativement Ginny puis Harry. Alors j'y vais.

- Hermione, dit soudain Ginny, avant que tu entres…est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

- Euh…oui

Harry regarda les deux filles.

- On se verra dans la Salle Commune, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione lui dit au revoir sans même s'en rendre compte ; Ginny lui fit un signe de la main et il sourit, avant de repartir. Ginny le suivit des yeux.

- Ginny ?

- Quoi ? répondit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Tu voulais me parler.

- Ah oui.

Elle prit soudain un air grave. Hermione sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Avait-elle de mauvaises nouvelles concernant Ron ? Harry aurait dû en parler dans ce cas. Ils étaient sortis en riant…

- Hermione, commença-t-elle, avant que tu y ailles, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- J'espère juste…que tu ne me détesteras pas quand j'aurais fini.

- Ne sois pas stupide, dit immédiatement Hermione. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ecoute, je crois…Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous était de ma faute, hésita Ginny. J'avais oublié. C'était il y a si longtemps et j'étais si furieuse que je n'étais même pas sure de l'avoir dit, mais je viens de parler à Ron et il en a parlé, et je me suis souvenue…

- Ginny, de quoi tu parles ?

Ginny prit une grande inspiration

- J'ai dit à Ron que tu avais embrassé Krum.

Hermione la regarda, incrédule.

- Ginny… dit-elle faiblement. C'était un secret…

Les yeux de la sœur de Ron s'emplirent de larmes et sa voix se mit à trembler.

- Je sais. Je _sais_ et je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est juste que…Ron nous a surpris moi et Dean en train de nous embrasser et il a joué le grand frère protecteur et j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je me suis moquée de lui parce-qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et c'est sorti tout seul pour Krum. Et j'aurais voulu te le dire mais j'étais tellement furieuse à ce moment là que je n'y ai plus pensé, et j'ai oublié…Oh bon sang Hermione. Je suis tellement désolée. C'est de ma faute, j'ai tout gâché. Si je n'avais pas fermé ma grande bouche, Ron n'aurait jamais couru après Lavande.

En prononçant ce nom, elle avait la même expression qu'en prononçant celui de Fleur.

Hermione déglutit. Elle était choquée, blessée, elle avait envie d'être furieuse contre Ginny, de lui crier dessus pour avoir trahi sa confiance, lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Hermione y était aussi pour quelque chose. N'avait-elle pas dit que Ron ne pourrait pas encaisser des buts sans l'aide d'une potion ? N'avait-elle pas jeté un sort à Cormac McLaggen pour s'assurer qu'il ne batte pas Ron aux essais de Quidditch ?

_Il est si susceptible, il n'est pas sur de lui de lui dans son poste de gardien. Et Krum…_

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Le comportement bestial de Ron s'expliquait enfin. Son côté logique lui disait que c'était ridicule de la part de Ron de perdre son sang froid pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait si longtemps auparavant, plus de deux ans auparavant, mais Ron n'avait jamais été rationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Krum. Krum était le rappel vivant des insécurités de Ron, et aussi, elle avait plu à Krum…

- C'est pas grave, Ginny, dit-elle enfin. J'aurais du lui dire. Comme ça, j'aurais pu lui expliquer que cela ne représentait rien pour moi. Mais tu avais tort en disant que Ron n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant.

Ginny la fixa

- Tu veux dire…

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Quand ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit..

- Je ne pouvais pas, répondit Hermione. C'est arrivé comme ça…plusieurs fois. Mais on n'en a jamais parlé, on n'a jamais rien confirmé et moi je pensais que c'était réglé. Je ne voulais rien dire avant lui, mais il n'a jamais rien dit alors quand je l'ai invité à la fête de Slughorn…je croyais que…

Ginny renifla et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues

- Et ensuite il a fallu que je gâche tout…

- Tu n'as rien gâché, dit rapidement Hermione. C'est nous qui avons tout gâché. J'aurais du lui dire pour Krum et j'aurais du lui demander…Mais on était trop nerveux pour en parler, seulement maintenant…

Elle soupira.

- Bref, je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Ginny. Je me sens très mal.

- Je suis sure, dit Hermione en souriant. Je vais lui parler. Je vais tout lui dire. J'ai été tellement stupide…

Sa voix se mit à faiblir mais elle se força à ravaler ses sanglots.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dira, mais je dois au moins lui dire…

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Ginny.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je te le dise, mais Ron n'a jamais vraiment aimé Lavande.

- Et bien, c'est ce que je vais découvrir, pas vrai ?

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Ginny et se tourna vers la porte.

- Je vais m'assurer que Lavande ne vous interrompra pas, proposa Ginny.

- Merci.

Hermione sourit une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, elle se sentait à nouveau malade. Mais il était temps.

Elle se tourna vers le lit d'hôpital du rouquin. Il était assis et feuilletait En vol avec les Canons. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer.

Le cœur d'Hermione martelait sa poitrine tandis qu'il la regardait. Son regard l'attirait vers lui. Ce n'étaient plus ses pieds qui la guidaient mais ses yeux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir parler. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut atteint le rebord de son lit qu'elle se remit à cligner des yeux et à réfléchir.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Il déglutit péniblement, faisant danser sa pomme d'Adam avant de répondre

- Salut.

Elle put à nouveau sentir ce nœud dans sa gorge mais elle le ravala avec force. Si elle se remettait à pleurer maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus rien dire. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle comptait dire semblait s'être coincé dans sa gorge. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire pour rompre ce silence insupportable.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Il lui fit un léger sourire.

- Comme si j'avais bu une potion d'amour, un antidote et de l'hydromel empoisonné.

Elle se mit à rire, et il l'imita. Ils riaient ensemble et cela faisait des mois que cela n'était pas arrivé. Mais soudainement elle se mit à pleurer. Sa résolution de garder la tête froide s'était envolée à la vue d'un Ron souriant et riant. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes de façon incontrôlable, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air dès que ses larmes le lui permettaient.

Ron eut l'air horrifié.

- Je suis désolé ! dit-il désespérément. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé.

Elle laissa échapper un autre sanglot.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée ! réussit-elle à dire.

Elle s'écroula ensuite sur la chaise à côté de son lit car ses jambes ne semblaient plus pouvoir la soutenir. Elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes. Elle avait besoin de le sentir vivre, de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

Il la laissa faire mais elle pouvait sentir une certaine tension en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle regarda son visage et vit que ses yeux étaient rouges et qu'il serrait sa mâchoire.

- Hermione… dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il semblait lutter pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle l'arrêta. Elle devait parler maintenant, tout devait sortir.

- Attends, dit-elle, et sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait placé ses doigts sur la bouche de Ron. Attends, laisse-moi parler en premier.

Elle retira ses doigts et il hocha la tête.

- J'ai des choses à dire, dit-elle en forçant les mots à franchir des lèvres qui ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Un tas de choses. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Viktor. Ginny m'a dit que ça lui avait échappé. Ce n'est pas d'elle que tu aurais du l'apprendre. J'aurais du te le dire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je pensais que tu le prendrais mal mais j'aurais du te le dire parce-qu'ensuite j'aurais pu te dire que ça ne représentait rien pour moi. Je…Il m'aimait et j'étais flattée et il était gentil et j'étais furieuse contre toi parce-que tu ne m'avais pas invitée à ce stupide bal et j'étais curieuse aussi, je l'admets, alors je l'ai laissé m'embrasser et c'était sympa mais c'est tout…C'était juste _sympa_. Ca ne représentait _rien_ pour moi…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle bredouillait mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Seulement, je n'étais pas sure, je pensais…je ne savais pas si je l'_aimais_ ou pas, j'étais perdue…Je savais que je t'aimais toi mais tu ne me regardais pas – non s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas – et il était gentil, il…c'était un vrai gentleman et je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais voir…peut-être que je ne comprenais pas, aimer ne devait sûrement pas être quelque chose de confus ou frustrant alors on s'est embrassés encore quelques fois et c'était sympa et c'est _tout…_Et ça n'avait aucune importance puisque je t'aimais toujours toi…Et ensuite, Viktor est retourné en Bulgarie et je ne suis pas allé le voir, Ron…Je sais que tu te posais la question mais non…Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées alors je lui ai écrit et je lui ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas à lui de cette façon _la_. Il m'a répondu et il a essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, ensuite il m'a demandé si c'était Harry mais je lui ai répondu que c'était…toi…

Elle prit alors une autre grande inspiration, ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais Ron fut plus rapide.

- Tu as parlé de moi…à Krum ?

Elle hocha la tête, de nouvelles larmes lui emplissant les yeux.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée et j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on reste amis, alors voilà…on est restés amis…c'est devenu mon correspondant et voilà…C'est tout…et maintenant…ça fait des mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, il est peut-être trop occupé par le Quidditch, je ne sais pas…mais je m'en fiche, d'accord ? C'est un ami, il est gentil mais il n'est pas…il n'est pas…

Elle désigna Ron d'un geste de la main.

- Et…je suis désolée d'avoir été si méchante sur tes talents de gardien, continua-t-elle. Je sais que tu peux défendre tes buts sans l'aide d'une potion, Ron, je le sais, tu es très doué et…je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais si furieux après moi tout d'un coup…On était censés aller à cette stupide fête de Slughorn et tu étais en colère après moi et ensuite…toi et Lavande…

Ron détourna les yeux.

- J'étais si furieuse, Ron…Je ne comprenais pas. Je croyais…je croyais que toi et moi…et ensuite tu l'embrassais et ça me faisait mal…Ca me faisait vraiment mal…Je voulais te faire du mal aussi…alors je t'ai dit toutes ces choses méchantes et j'ai invité ce porc de McLaggen à cette fête juste pour te rendre jaloux…et…je voulais juste te blesser…A chaque fois que je te voyais avec elle c'était…c'était horrible et je ne le supportais pas…et…

Elle se força ensuite à dire tout haut ce qu'elle désirait tant à l'époque.

- J'espérais que tu disparaîtrais…comme ça, et que je ne te voie plus…et ensuite tu t'es fait empoisonner…

Elle craqua et se mit à pleurer contre ses mains qu'elle avait gardées dans les siennes. Il n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle sentit une de ses mains la quitter et elle sentit ensuite quelque chose sur sa tête. Sa main lui caressait les cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée comme ça. C'était beau et horrible à la fois. Même si ses mains la consolaient, son cœur souffrait. Il ne serait jamais à elle maintenant. Même si lui et Lavande se séparaient, elle l'avait perdu. Il n'avait pas prononcé son nom dans son sommeil parce qu'il voulait d'elle. C'était fini, avant même d'avoir commencé.

Elle leva la tête, sentant ses doigts s'écarter de ses cheveux et se prépara pour ce qui allait venir, elle devait continuer.

- Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se dispute…, parvint-elle à articuler. Je déteste ça. Je déteste…je déteste ne pas être ton amie. Et …je ne devrais pas dire ça…je ne devrais pas parce-que ça va peut-être tout gâcher…Peut-être même qu'elles vont empirer mais tu m'as toujours plu et c'est toujours le cas et je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai. C'est juste que je ne veux plus te faire la tête, et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes et…et…je veux juste que tu sois heureux. C'est tout, Ron. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux alors si tu es heureux avec Lavande…alors tant mieux.

Elle libéra ses mains et se rassit correctement.

Elle avait fini. Elle avait tout dit, pas aussi calmement que prévu, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main.

Il la regarda un long moment, ses yeux l'hypnotisant, s'humidifiant les lèvres, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quoi lui dire.

- Je te plais toujours ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais…Est-ce que…je te plais toujours autant ?

Hermione détourna le regard, elle avait à nouveau des nœuds dans l'estomac.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva soudainement la tête : elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui demande _pourquoi_. Comment diable pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait donc pas ?

Il la sondait du regard, elle comprit qu'il ne savait vraiment pas. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle l'aimait.

- Je veux dire…, dit-il. J'ai été si méchant avec toi…J'ai souvent été méchant avec toi…Et je ne suis pas…je ne suis pas…

Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

- Je ne suis pas heureux avec Lavande, continua-t-il en la regardant. Je me suis juste mis avec elle parce-que…j'étais en rogne contre toi. Je ne l'aime même pas.

- Ah non ?

- Non, dit Ron. Si je reste avec elle c'est pour... tu vois...

Hermione ne dit rien. Oui, elle savait. _Typiquement masculin_. Elle lutta pour ne pas montrer de signes d'irritation. Lui n'avait rien dit, rien jugé quand c'était elle qui parlait. Elle écouterait jusqu'au bout. Et pour être honnête, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'être soulagé en entendant qu'en fait il ne s'intéressait pas à Lavande.

- C'est devenu ennuyeux, continua-t-il. Bizarre, hein ? Je veux dire…Seamus m'a dit que j'avais de la chance parce-que Lavande n'aimait pas parler ou traîner…et c'était bien au début mais après…c'est comme s'il n'y avait que ça et c'est devenu ennuyeux…Elle ne me demandait jamais rien et quand j'essayais de lui poser des questions…elle…enfin tu sais…et plus je traînais avec elle et plus je pensais…à toi et à ta façon de m'obliger à faire mes devoirs, à ta façon de me harceler pour que je rejoigne la S_ale_ et même à ta façon de lever les yeux au ciel après avoir entendu une de mes mauvaises blagues…Ca me manquait…

Il marqua une pause, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains.

- J'étais vraiment content quand tu m'as invité à cette fête, marmonna-t-il. Je voulais t'inviter quelque part mais j'avais pas le courage et après tu m'as invité…C'était un soulagement. Parce-que j'avais peur que tu dises non si _moi_ je t'invitais, mais c'est toi qui l'as fait, alors je me suis dit…Et c'était stupide parce-qu'on s'était déjà embrassé avant, j'aurais du comprendre mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu étais juste…Je ne sais pas…Je ne savais pas quoi penser mais après tu m'as invité et…et ensuite Ginny a dit toutes ces choses et mon poste de Gardien me rendait nerveux et…J'ai paniqué…Je n'arrêtais pas de te revoir avec lui et je me disais…Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas me mesurer à lui, que tu nous comparais et je sais que c'était stupide, d'accord, mais…bordel. Je suis stupide, pas vrai ?

- Non, tu ne l'es pas…

- Si, je le suis ! dit-il férocement, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. J'ai tout gâché Hermione. Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Krum : parce-que tu savais que j'exploserais et que j'agirais comme un idiot. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, non ? J'ai agit exactement comme tu l'avais imaginé. Pire encore, parce-que j'ai été courir après Lavande, ce qui est sûrement la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite, et pourtant des choses stupides j'en ai fait.

- Arrête, murmura Hermione

- C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à y croire, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il fixait à nouveau ses mains. Pourquoi…est-ce que tu aimerais quelqu'un comme moi ? C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué pour Krum, tu vois ? Parce-qu'il est mieux que moi. Parce-que c'est ce genre de garçon que tu mérites. Pas comme moi. Je ne fais que te rabaisser ; Je l'ai toujours fait.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- C'est la vérité, insista-t-il, la regardant à nouveau, les yeux légèrement rouges. Tu mérites quelqu'un de spécial Hermione. Parce-que tu es…spéciale. Et moi je ne le suis pas…

Il fixa encore ses mains.

- C'est pour ça que…je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas de te demander de sortir avec moi ou d'être ma petite amie. Ce n'était pas parce que tu ne me plaisais pas mais parce que…je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu pourrais vouloir de moi.

- C'était pourtant le cas, dit-elle. Et c'est toujours le cas…

Il leva rapidement la tête et lui lança un regard perçant.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai été horrible avec toi…

- J'ai été horrible avec toi aussi, fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais je ne suis pas…

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que tu n'es pas spécial , explosa-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Ou que tu es stupide ou que tu me rabaisses ! C'est faux ! La seule raison pour laquelle je te nargue tout le temps c'est parce que je sais que tu es talentueux et que tu es intelligent, mais des fois…tu n'essayes même pas, c'est tout ! Tu ne crois pas en toi et tu devrais, tu es bien meilleur que ce que tu ne le penses. Et je m'en fiche si tu es pauvre et si tu n'es pas célèbre, tout ça n'a pas d'importance, et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser que j'accorde de l'importance à ces choses là !

Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle.

Ron la regarda bouche bée un moment, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu as fini de me crier dessus ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit son rire se former dans sa poitrine. Elle le laissa sortir, mêlé de nouveau aux larmes, ravie et épuisée d'avoir ri autant depuis ces deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé à ne pas se parler. Puis elle répondit :

- Oui, j'ai fini de te crier dessus.

Il sourit et elle ajouta :

- Pour l'instant.

Il rit à nouveau et prit maladroitement ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi non plus. Il fixa leurs mains. Je suis désolé, dit-il la voix grave. Je suis désolé pour toutes les choses méchantes que j'aie pu dire ou faire. Je suis désolé d'avoir été le plus gros idiot du monde. Et je suis désolé pour Lavande.

Il croisa courageusement son regard et elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu…Tu m'as vraiment manqué, dit-il

Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fontaine.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Je t'aime comme un fou, lâcha Ron. Il tremblait comme si prononcer ces six mots demandaient un effort physique important.

Elle lui épargna toute agonie supplémentaire et se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle sanglotait encore une fois. Sa tête était lourde de tous ces pleurs absurdes, mais elle pleura encore plus quand elle le sentit mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour lui rendre son étreinte. C'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde que de le serrer dans ses bras, être dans ses bras et elle savait qu'à ce moment précis, ils avaient finalement franchi une étape. Il n'y aurait plus de malentendus, plus de signaux ratés, plus de maladresse adolescente entre eux.

Elle recula et s'apprêta à se rasseoir sur sa chaise lorsqu'il l'en empêcha, la serrant toujours dans ses bras. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle, son haleine sentait le chocolat, il devait avoir mangé des Chocogrenouilles, comme d'habitude. Ses yeux flamboyaient. Ses lèvres étaient tout près, son cœur battait fort et elle était persuadée d'entendre battre le cœur de Ron aussi. Il se rapprocha…

- Ron, attends… Pour la deuxième fois, elle plaça ses doigts sur ses lèvres. On ne peut pas.

Ron sembla s'affaisser et avait un air abattu.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que techniquement Lavande est toujours ta petite amie.

Il s'affaissa encore plus en l'entendant puis la lâcha.

- Ouais, dit-il sombrement, c'est vrai.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ! dit-elle précipitamment. Seulement je ne crois pas…ce ne serait pas bien.

Je sais. Tu as raison…Et puis, ça nous est déjà arrivé de nous embrasser…

Il la regarda et Hermione retint son souffle lorsqu'il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. Puis, son pouce retraça les contours de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentit soudain comme étourdie et elle ressentit comme des picotements et des bourdonnements sous sa peau. Elle lutta pour rester calme et se rassit.

Elle observa son expression : à la fois satisfait et plein de désir. Elle aimait ce regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il, les joues et les oreilles roses. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Toi et moi…Quoi ? Je jette Lavande et je t'invite à sortir ?

- C'est ce que tu veux faire ? M'inviter à sortir ?

- Non, dit-il en haussant les épaules, puis il continua rapidement. Enfin si, j'ai envie…de sortir avec toi, quelque part, mais…j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas besoin de…enfin, comme si on était au-dessus de ça…enfin…Et merde, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'essaye de dire en fait.

- Je sais ce que tu essayes de dire, dit Hermione, incapable de résister à la tentation de lui reprendre la main. Et tu as raison. Ca semble un peu idiot maintenant de devoir passer par tous ces rituels. On est déjà amis.

Meilleurs amis, dit-il en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Elle se retint de soupirer. Il lui tenait la main, ses doigts rêches étaient entrelacés aux siens. C'était si _agréable_. Comment quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait-il être aussi agréable ?

- Je veux pas que quelque chose vienne gâcher ça, murmura Hermione, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Moi non plus, dit Ron passionnément.

Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Il voulait continuer cette conversation alors Hermione continua pour lui.

- On ne doit pas se précipiter, dit-elle et il hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, on ne peut pas.

- Ca fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, dit-elle, et on a vraiment été horribles l'un envers l'autre.

Ron ne répondit rien, il hocha simplement la tête et regarda leurs deux mains toujours jointes.

- Je crois…que peut-être on aurait besoin de reprendre à zéro, suggéra Hermione.

- Tu veux dire…juste en tant qu'amis ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione même si cela lui déchirait le cœur. Les picotements sur sa peau l'étourdissaient et elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se jeter sur Ron et l'embrasser jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle.

Il la regarda.

- Amis, répéta-t-il sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Et de là, on voit ce qui se passe ?

- Exactement, dit-elle en souriant. Il comprenait. On devrait laisser les choses se produire naturellement.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, son regard trahissait maintenant du désir pur.

- Ca c'est du projet, dit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Elle sentit une vague d'excitation réchauffer son sang. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester ferme sinon elle craquerait et aurait ses bras autour d'elle et sa bouche sur la sienne. Et LA elle ne pourrait plus réfléchir.

- Bien, dit-elle, soucieuse de garder une voix calme.

Elle resta assise mais ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, leurs mains toujours jointes. Ils se jetaient des regards timides de temps à autre et, c'était surprenant, mais cette maladresse entre eux était la dernière qui subsistait. Pour Hermione, cela semblait parfaitement normal de lui tenir la main, sentir ses doigts caresser les siens, se trouver simplement dans une pièce avec lui sans rien se dire. C'était absolument merveilleux et, pour la première fois depuis des mois Hermione avait l'impression de comprendre le sens du mot bonheur.

- Hermione ? dit-il enfin, et elle frissonna.

Ce n'était que son nom mais la façon qu'il avait de le prononcer, maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre eux, maintenant qu'ils allaient faire leur chemin ensemble, l'excitait.

- Quoi ?

- Comment je fais pour rompre avec Lavande ?

Hermione se raidit. D'un côté, elle était assez contente que Ron ait vraiment l'intention de rompre avec Lavande mais d'un autre, elle n'avait pas envie de _parler_ de ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Comment je fais pour rompre avec Lavande ? »

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? dit-il d'un air perdu et désespéré. Est-ce que je peux juste lui dire que je suis avec toi ?

- Non, répondit Hermione tout en essayant de ne pas se souvenir du Rêve Eveillé qu'elle avait fait d'un scénario similaire mais beaucoup plus méchant.

- Mais, gémit Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il faut juste que tu lui dises Ron, dit-elle. Enfin, il faut que tu sois gentil. Elle t'aime beaucoup quand même et tu vas la blesser, pas la peine de se le cacher, mais je crois que si tu lui disais gentiment que tu ne voulais plus la voir…

- Oui, c'est ça, l'interrompit Ron. Je vois exactement comment ça va finir. Elle va éclater en sanglots et me demander ce qui ne va pas et elle voudra que je lui parle de mes sentiments et…beurk ! Hermione, je ne veux pas d'une scène comme ça. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas lui écrire un mot ?

- Certainement pas, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était si indignée par le sort prochain de Lavande. Peut-être parce-que même elle ne méritait d'être blessée plus que nécessaire.

- Peut-être que je devrais commencer à l'ignorer, se questionna-t-il à voix haute. Ou trouver un moyen pour que ce soit elle qui rompe avec moi.

- Ron !

- Quoi ? dit Ron, lâchant sa main pour joindre les siennes en signe de prière. Enfin Hermione, ce n'est pas facile de se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il va te falloir le reste de l'année scolaire pour faire ça Ron, dit-elle sombrement.

- Non ! insista Ron, prenant à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes. Je te jure que non. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'attendre pour que nous…

Il s'interrompit, un sourire vague aux lèvres.

- Ca sonne bien…

- Qu'est-ce qui sonne bien ?

- Nous.

Hermione cligna des yeux et, cela en devenait ridicule, sentit des larmes la menacer.

- C'est vrai que ça sonne bien.

- Mais je dois jeter Lavande d'abord, dit Ron. Et on ira doucement pour ne rien gâcher.

Hermione lui fit oui de la tête et lui sourit.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Je sais que je ne peux pas encore t'embrasser mais est-ce que je pourrais juste te prendre dans mes bras ?

Elle hésita.

- Je te jure que je n'essaierai pas de t'embrasser, promit-il.

Son regard de chien battu la fit craquer et, de toute façon, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras aussi.

Alors elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant très fort, riant et pleurant, ses larmes retombant le long de son cou.

- Tu es folle, dit-il en souriant.

- Je sais, dit-elle, la voix étouffée par son cou, puis elle se recula. Je crois que…qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire à personne, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit-il, puis il fit une grimace. Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je ne veux pas de pression, répondit-elle avant de remettre en place un des mèches qui s'était égarée sur son front.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de cette caresse et Hermione ressentit à nouveau ces fameux picotements sur sa peau. Elle se demandait même si elle pourrait se lever au moment de partir.

- D'accord, répéta Ron. Ca reste entre nous.

- Entre nous, redit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'immobilisèrent soudain, ils étaient en zone dangereuse : leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle se recula vivement. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

_Tu fais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Il doit se débarrasser de Lavande d'abord, et ensuite il faudra y aller doucement, très doucement. RIEN ne viendra gâcher ça._

- Je devrais y aller, dit-elle en se levant. Ses jambes tremblaient comme elle l'avait prévu.

- D'accord, dit à nouveau Ron, l'air abattu. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la main. Tu viendras me revoir ?

- Bien sur, dit-elle.

- Ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec envie.

_OUI ! _

- Pas ce soir, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. On ne devrait pas se voir trop souvent seuls. De temps en temps oui mais…pas trop. Parce-que... tu sais…

- Oh, marmonna Ron, l'air à nouveau morbide, puis il sembla comprendre. Oui, oui, tu as raison. Mais tu passeras demain, pas vrai ? Juste quelques minutes ?

- Ca je peux le faire, dit-elle. Je ramènerai tes devoirs !

Ron se renfrogna.

- Mes devoirs ? Enfin, Hermione…

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu vas prendre du retard. Tu te rappelles l'année dernière ? Tu avais promis de…

- De ne plus prendre de retard sur mes devoirs, je sais, compléta-t-il en souriant. Tu pourrais les faire pour moi. Après tout je suis invalide. L'effort pourrait être trop dur pour moi !

- Ha ha, se moqua Hermione, tout en extirpant délicatement sa main de son emprise.

Il céda et garda ses yeux fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle reculait vers la porte.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant, se sentant prise de vertiges. Elle voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif mais s'ordonna de partir avant de céder à ses pulsions.

- Salut, dit-il à son tour en lui faisant un petit signe de la main lorsqu'elle heurta la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit de la pièce tout en étant face à lui.

Il lui souriait d'une façon qui lui envoyait des décharges électriques jusque dans ses orteils. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur les siens jusqu'à ce qu 'elle soit sortie de la pièce.

Tandis qu'elle marchait en direction de la Salle Commune, elle se sentit légère à nouveau, mais cette fois elle ne se sentait plus malade. Au lieu de ça, elle avait des vertiges. Elle exultait. Elle commença à glousser. C'étaient des petits éclats de rire qui prenaient forme dans sa gorge et qui finissaient par s'échapper. Elle continua de glousser jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors.


End file.
